Dash Baxter
Dash Baxter is the most popular guy in Casper High School. He has voice similar to Chester from The Fairly OddParents. Quarterback of the football team - as well as a member of every sports team (basketball, etc) at Casper High, Dash can get away with just about anything, and usually does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers, stating "After high school, it's all downhill for me." It is revealed Dash has a love for animals in "Forever Phantom" because he owns a puppy named Pooky. Appearance and History He may be a ninth-grader like Danny, but Dash is the big man on campus at Casper High. He is the most popular guy in school. Guys want to be him and girls want to date him. And this football jock likes nothing more than harassing Danny. He frequently calls Danny by unimaginative derogatory nicknames like "Fen-toad", "Fen-toenail", "Fen-turd" "Fen-tertainment Tonight", "Fen-tuns 'o fun" and when Vlad was elected mayor he called Danny Fenedict Arnold when Vlad owes his reason for mayor to Danny. But the tables have turned now that Danny has his super powers, and sometimes he just can't resist making Dash look like a fool. Danny's powers have revealed certain disturbing things about Dash, like the fact that Dash secretly collects teddy bears. We also know that he has a soft spot for old romance movies ("Doctor's Disorders"), listens to boy bands ("Girls' Night Out") and watches the 'Romance Channel' ("Forever Phantom"). He gets a starring role in "Micro Management" alongside Danny as he, Skulker, and Danny were shrunk to around an inch high. As a result, he and Danny had to work together to defeat Skulker and get back to normal size. It is also revealed in this episode that Dash has some level of respect for Danny Phantom. When Dash (along with the rest of the world) finds out Danny's identity in "Reality Trip", he almost instantly helps Danny in escaping the Guys in White along with Paulina, Kwan and others showing that his respect for Danny Phantom outweighs his desire to bully Danny Fenton. In the episode Frightmare, while Danny was trying to wake Sam up by going into her dream, Dash is shown in Sam's dream. Right when Sam sees two Danny's, it was then when the real Danny went into Dash's body and said that he was the "real" Danny Phantom as he shows her changing into his ghost form, immediately causing Sam to wake up from that shock. Trivia *His name and role in the show indicate that he is based on the Spider-Man character Flash Thompson. Both are school bullies who constantly torment the title characters, and yet idolize their alter-egos, not knowing who they are in actuality. And their names ryhme. *Dash Baxter made a cameo appearance in the Fairly OddParents episode "Fly Boy" as a TV actor. *Even though Dash has his last name; Dash has no known first full name beside Dash, it seemed that fan had accepted his full name Dashiel Baxter. *Dash is similar to Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons, Moose Mason from Archie Comics, and Reggie Bullnerd from ChalkZone. He also bears a few things in common with bash johnson of randy cunningham 9th grade ninja, for example, they have rhyming names,quarterbacks,both popular,stupid and arrogant. Category:Characters Category:Humans